In the Tower of Cirith Ungol
by Anemone Frost
Summary: My account of what 'perhaps' happened to Frodo while held in Cirith Ungol.


****

Warnings: Violence and suggestive themes. If the idea of poor, defenseless Frodo being beaten doesn't appeal to you then hit the back button NOW. 

A foul, scolding liquid ran down Frodo's throat making him gage at the rude awakening. The bitter cold stung his flesh eliciting a shiver. His entire body ached. Cruel laughter and banging steel rang throughout. The onslaught of noise produced a stabbing headache which could not be relieved by vigorous rubbing. The room brightened and Frodo's blue eyes widened in horror. The expression on the hobbit's face made the orcs laugh even harder.

"Well, well, looks like the mouse finally woke up," Shagrat growled.

"Welcome to Cirith Ungol maggot!" Gorbag snarled, nearly spitting in Frodo's face.

"Now what do we do with him?" Snaga asked.

'What to do with me?!' Frodo screamed. 'Where am I?! I remember being stung by something and falling into a swoon but that doesn't explain the orcs. How did the orcs come to have me?! Where is Sam?!' His hand rose to his chest and a pang of despair spread in him. The Ring was gone.

"The prisoner is to be stripped and searched," Shagrat replied.

At that Frodo felt as if he would swoon again. His cheeks had flushed causing droplets of sweat to form on his brow. He had heard one too many tales of orcs and their 'strip' searches. A nauseous feeling formed in his gut.

"How about we start with the nails," Gorbag snickered. "That's always the fun spot to start!"

The orc bent over jerking Frodo's delicate hand in the air. A sharp nail slid under Frodo's forcing the nail to bend backwards. A small cry came from the hobbit as his nail began to tear from the skin. Shagrat rushed forward, extending his claw, and slashed across the other orc's face. Immediately Gorbag released Frodo stumbling back in shock and pain. 

"I told you he wasn't for play!" Shagrat snarled, bearing yellow teeth. "Even when we question him there is to be no play!"

"And I suppose you're going to enforce that eh?" Gorbag hissed. Blood was dripping from his wound drenching the ground. The orc raised his hand and pressed against the gash hissing in pain.

"I'll do whatever I have to do!" Shagrat spat. "If he's killed then its to the pits for all of us!"

"What's the difference if this fellow loses a nail or tooth?" Snaga inquired. "It won't kill him."

"You know well that He wants any intruder found intact!" Shagrat answered. "That includes all body extremities! If you're looking for fun you can have some now I guess, although I don't count it as much. One of you can strip him and I'll search his clothing."

Frodo quailed as one of the orc's hovered over him. A massive hand reached down latching on the top of the tunic. In one rough, jerky movement the shirt was torn from Frodo's chest causing the fabric to bite into his flesh. Humiliation spread all over the poor hobbit's face as he realized what was to come next. He crouched away hoping to fall into some crevasse that would swallow him up, sparing him from this torment, but he only found the back of a wall. All three orcs sneered at his fear and embarrassment, taking enjoyment from his misfortune. Gorbag moved forward sliding his hand under Frodo's pant leg groping the bare skin. The touch almost felt like a caress and Frodo was sent into a frenzy. His leg shot up striking Gorbag in the mouth. Even for his tiny size the blow had managed to chip one of the orc's teeth. The other two orcs laughed and appeared amused, save Gorbag. Pure rage glittered in his eyes and he stared menacingly at the Hobbit. 

"You little rat I'll make you pay for that!" Gorbag yelled.

The last thing Frodo felt was being lifted into the air and smashed against the stone floor. An orc cried in alarm and fight broke out behind him. All images and sounds were blurry to him now. Finally, the darkness overwhelmed him.

At last Frodo woke to find that he had been placed in a cell. A whimper came from him as he realized that he was naked. Looking around he found a measly cloth and did the best he could to cover himself.

'Now what do I do?!' he wailed. 'The Ring is gone! All is lost! I have not only failed myself but Middle Earth as well! It is because of me that everyone will suffer an eternity of hell! Oh, but where is Sam?! Perhaps he has escaped....but what would that matter anyway? We are all doomed. At least he has escaped the horrors in which I will endure.'

He laid down on the cold floor stifling a sob. The loft door creaked open and an orc stepped through carrying a bowl along with a piece of bread. The orc gave the Hobbit a disgusted glance and threw the contents down at his head. Frodo cringed as the bowl rammed into his head spilling a cool liquid all over his hair.

"Enjoy your meal! It may be the last you get in days to come!" the orc spat. "I personally feel it's too much as it is! Wasting our food on a mouse like you!"

A kick was delivered to Frodo's side sending him reeling. The loft door was slammed shut and the Hobbit was left in momentary peace. With tears flowing down his cheeks Frodo crawled over to the bowl and glared down at it. It appeared to be water but it was a murky brown and his thirst gave way. The meager bread wasn't any better off. A smelly mold had clumped all over and it was stiff as a rock. He pushed the food away and curled up into a ball sobbing softly. 

"Ho la! Keep your mouth shut or you'll pay for it!" Shagrat snapped. "All the same I guess I'll come up and take a look at you. Questioning has to begin sometime anyway!"

The dreaded sound of footsteps drew near making Frodo shake in terror. Shagrat entered the loft, his malice eyes shining from the red lantern. Something at the orc's side caught Frodo's eye. A whip.

"Now, you answer my questions and we can both be in peace, for a bit perhaps," Shagrat sighed.

Frodo lowered his head to the floor.

"Where is It?" Shagrat asked.

Frodo looked up at him with confusion.

"Where is It?!" Shagrat snapped, approaching in a threatening manner.

"I....I don't know what you are talking about," Frodo squeaked, trembling.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Shagrat boomed, his temper slipping. "Where is It?! Answer or I'll make you answer!"

"I truly do not know what you are asking for!" Frodo screeched, backing up.

Growling, he uncoiled the whip and snapped it against the stone floor. Frodo nearly jumped to the ceiling as it cracked before him. "I will ask one more time! Where is It?!"

"I don't know--" Frodo never finished.

The whip cracked down on his shoulder breaking the soft skin. A light flow of blood trickled down his back. Frodo collapsed to the floor crying in agony. The cries of the hobbit only seemed to entice the orc and the whip snapped again, this time colliding with Frodo's lower back. Another strangled cry came from him which echoed throughout the tower. Shagrat placed his heavy foot on the whip weal and pressed down lightly, making Frodo squirm in discomfort.

"You know what I ask for! You know It!" Shagrat hissed in the hobbit's ear. "I have searched your clothing and have not come across It! You must have had It! Answer me!"

The orc pressed down harder, sharp nails digging into his back, making Frodo dig his nails in the stone. Finally, the pressure became too much and the skin broke sending out a flow of blood. Frodo moaned in pain shaking his head.

"Tell me! Tell me and make it easy on yourself!" Shagrat yelled.

Frodo muttered something inaudible.

"Eh?" Shagrat said, bending over near Frodo's lips.

Either acting on dying embers of courage or insanity Frodo spat into the orc's eyes. Shagrat was taken back and wiped at his face viscously. The orc shook in fury and at last the restraints on his temper broke. Lashing out wildly Shagrat kicked Frodo sending him flying a few feet in the air. Once the Hobbit had landed the orc threw himself on Frodo nearly crushing him to death. Shagrat slashed wildly at any flesh that was exposed on Frodo. The Hobbit raised his hands over his face trying to fend off the orc's violent attack. Sharp fangs sank into his wounded shoulder eliciting a sharp cry from Frodo. 

'This is it....this how I am going to die,' Frodo thought. 'I wish I was back home....back in the Shire. If only I could have seen it one last time....it was so beautiful at this time of the year....'

Just as he thought certain death would overcome him the orc released the Hobbit. Instead, Shagrat turned his rage on the walls of the cell slashing and shouting vile curses like a wild animal. 

"My temper may end up my death sentence," Shagrat growled. "I will question you more later. Think about what has transpired and decide what to say next time. If you don't cooperate...then my wrath will be ten times worse!"

Shagrat stormed down the ladder. Frodo, beaten and torn, crawled back over to the rag pile. The slash marks weren't deep but were plentiful, riddled all over his back. The only part that really stung was his shoulder. The bite of the orc had been sunken deep nearly crushing the bone. He took the rag and drew it up over his shoulders fighting off the chill in the air. Weary with pain and sadness his eyelids drooped and he drifted off.

"Well, look who's all alone!" a voice snarled.

Frodo woke with a start at the sound of the voice. He turned and viewed Gorbag hovering over him. Before he could react the orc was on top of him and he was roughly thrown on his stomach. The rag was torn from his back side revealing his nude form. Frodo buried his face into the pile of rags as he felt the orc's nails sink into his waist. He could have screamed, but it wouldn't have mattered. There was no one there that could help him and he couldn't save himself. A sharp, burning agony shot through his battered body. He bite down on his lip trying not to cry out. To escape from the horrifying ordeal Frodo thought back to the days he had spent in the Shire alongside his friends. The memories of happier times kept him docile until he could take no more.

Now, after what seemed to be an eternity of torment, Frodo laid face down in the pile of rags. He had not moved since the attack. The amount of time which had passed was unknown to him but it felt as if months had passed by. His blank gaze faced the wall and no movement came from him except his breathing. Soft footsteps approached near the ladder. Still, Frodo did not move. 

'Another orc coming to torture me no doubt,' Frodo thought. 'I hope I die this time. Either way I suppose I'll die at the hands of the orcs or Sauron himself. But, I wonder, which is worse? The orcs or Sauron? Oh, why am I prattling on like this?! I just want to be released from this hell!'

A faint voice caught his attention: 

Through here at journey's end I lie

in darkness buried deep,

beyond all towers strong and high,

beyond all mountains steep,

above all shadows rides the Sun

and Stars for ever dwell:

I will not say the Day is done,

nor bid the Stars farewell.

"Beyond all towers strong and high..." Frodo muttered.

Then the harsh voice of an orc silenced him. "Ho la! You up there! Stop your squeaking or I'll come deal with you!" Snaga growled. "But I guess I come up all the same, just to see what you're up to."

The orc sprung up the ladder quickly and soon stood proudly over the beaten hobbit. Frodo glanced up at him blankly.

"You lie quiet, or you'll pay for it! You need to learn to keep your trap shut! There's a reminder for you!"

The orc brought out his whip and cracked it down on Frodo's back. He turned his head to the floor and brought his arms over his head waiting for another blow but it never came. Snaga suddenly howled and fell back. The sounds of a struggle ensued and a crashing sound followed. His eyes remained close until he felt a familiar, warm body press against him. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A smile formed on his face as tears filled his eyes.

"Sam, dear Sam."

End.


End file.
